No Sex Tonight
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: yaoislash, AgonHiruma. my kinda fail attempt to write a nonsmut agonXhiru.


**No Sex Tonight**

**Pairing: Agon/Hiruma**

**Rating: er…. PG-13 maybe**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: Agon thought that it's okay for Hiruma to be a whiner once in a while.**

"I'm dead tired. So no sex tonight." Hiruma said coldly as he entered his apartment and found the longhaired Shinryuuji player already waiting for him with his pervert face.

Deimon was just playing one of their toughest games and damn, he was fucking spent. He knew he wouldn't have enough energy to prepare dinner for himself, let alone to have sex. A hard-core, rough sex actually, considering the one he'd be doing it. Hiruma winced to himself and shrugged off the thought.

He left Agon in his living room and headed to his bed room, ignoring the protests from the other boy. Once he was alone, Hiruma stood before a mirror and stripped off his jersey.

The blonde smirked to himself. He shouldn't wear his uniform in front of Agon when he didn't want to give the other boy a chance to fuck him. But, oh well, wearing his jersey and tight pants to home was becoming a habit once he knew it was Agon weakness point.

His trail of mind stopped as he examines the bruises that started to appear on his skin. He knew it'd happen. He knew it'd happen when they were facing a very strong team and he got tackled a lot. It was hurt, and he worried he got some displaced bones. He wasn't telling anyone though. He wasn't supposed to be the one who whine a lot. He wasn't Sena or Monta after all.

From the mirror reflection, he could see Agon watching him from the doorway.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," he sneered, "Just thought you might wanna change your mind."

"I won't. So just go home," answered the blonde curtly.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"Tsk!" Hiruma was just about to object the idea, but apparently the other boy had gone already. "Baka!" he cursed silently.

God, he was so tired. He didn't think he could face Agon tonight. The other boy was such an attention seeker after all, even when they weren't having sex. And all he wanted to do was sleep. He needed a good sleep. And though he wasn't a girl, a long hot bath before sleep sounded so good. But then again, he didn't think he'd have enough energy to do so.

He plopped himself on to the bed and shut his eyes. This was good. This was comfy. The cool, soft sheet against his sore, sweaty back was just soothing.

Soothing? He didn't use the word often. The word sounded weak. It made him felt as if he was a girl like their damn manager. Or Sena. Or Monta. Or Yukimitsu.

He grinned. He loved his team.

Okay, it might be okay to be weak for once in a while. And maybe it'd be better if he whined once in a while. Just to make his teammate knew that he too got hurt. It wasn't just the chibis that got hurt after all. He too got tackled in every game. The different was, he didn't complain. He never complaint. The pain and bruises was part of the game. And he loved the game. So, he shouldn't complain.

Still, it'd be nice to let the others knew that he got hurt. It'd be nice to get full protection from his teammate. Just like that sissy quarterback from Taiyo. But then again, it wouldn't fit his reputation as the devil commander, rite? So let's just stick to reality.

XXX

Agon went to the bathroom after leaving Hiruma in his own room. He turned on the hot and cold water tap and adjusting the temperature. Agon suddenly sighed to himself.

He understood that Hiruma knew his own limit. But still, he hoped that the blonde was a whiny. At least, on some cases. Like when he got hurt, for an instance.

He shouldn't let himself got all the bruises and pretended as if everything was fine. He should let his teammate know that he wasn't untouched by tackle. In the end, everyone should realize that the blonde wasn't a real immortal devil. He was just a stubborn, hopelessly romantic—though he would NEVER admit that— high school boy who could only dream about winning the Christmas Bowl and would do everything for it. And that including, being the strong one for the team, even when he was on his own limit.

_Now stop that!_ Agon told himself. It was sounded as if he cared about that blonde. Because no, he didn't care.

XXX

Hiruma was stretching out like a spoiled cat and making his bed sheet all crumpled from his action. But it was relaxing. His muscles got stretched and he heard his joint creaking. Perfect.

He opened his eyes and there, right on top of him, he saw Agon smirking face, watching him. "Even your existence could ruin my sleep."

"Che! Fine. Go back to sleep." The long haired boy, annoyed, decided to just leave to just forget whatever he was going to do and let the blonde fall asleep.

"Seriously. I can't deal with you right now."

"You're the one who started it, trash!" The blonde didn't answer. Oh okay, maybe he was that exhausted. Agon graoned and decided not to take the quarrel into a fight. "Listen. I was suddenly thinking to take a hot bath and I've prepared the water—"

"You never take a hot bath. Unless, you want to have sex in the bathtub of course. And no, we won't have one tonight," the blonde quickly added. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't not relate the other boy with sex and such really.

"That's why I've told you that I was SUDDENLY thinking to take a hot bath. But then I don't feel like it." He shrugged and scratched his head, as if he was anxious. Agon wasn't supposed to be anxious. He supposed to be arrogant and all. "So, um... just use the water while it's hot." He said while walking out of the room.

And Hiruma wasn't sure that he actually heard the other boy mumbling something like 'it's good for sore muscles' on his way out. But he just grinned and went to the bathroom anyway. He definitely couldn't turn down the offer.

The hot water and the steam that surround him were overwhelming. It was as if all of the dirt in his skin and the sore muscles were finally relinquished. He closed his eyes and moaned into the bliss. He knew it wasn't like himself to moan and all, but well no one was around and he couldn't help himself anyway.

Just when he started to relax and doze off inside the promissing bathtub, he heard clothes rustling beside him. Lazily, he opened his eyes.

"We're not gonna—,"

"—have sex tonight. I've heard that for the zillionth times," snapped the other boy while stripping off himself.

"So why are you doing that?"

"Shut up." The now naked Shinryuuji player climbed into the bathtub. "Move," he told the blonde as he sat right behind the quarterback. The water was splashing around them but Agon didn't give a damn about that.

Instead, he placed his big, strong palms on both Hiruma's shoulder and started to rub it gently. The body before him was arching away from his touch, both from the dull pain sensation it felt and startled from the action.

"Just relax," Agon grunted.

"What the fuck are you think you're doing, bastard!" yelled the blonde. He turned around and stared at the longhaired boy ridiculously.

"I'm giving you a massage, okay! Now just relax, will you." Agon turned the blonde around by his shoulder and started to knead it once again.

"You could tell me first, asshole!" The blonde finally did what Agon told him, involuntarily. The massage wasn't that bad anyway. Maybe because Agon knew his body too well. The hands on his shoulder shifted slowly to all over his back. Kneading every sore muscle they could find.

Hiruma winced every now and then. It was still hurt to be touch when he had so many bruises in his body. But he couldn't resist that tempting rub either. He even moaned into the touch.

"Feels good, eh?" asked the Shinryuuji player while rubbing Hiruma's waist. The blonde could only groan. He loved to watch that slender body arching and shivering from the pleasure, from his touch. "It is really almost like fucking you."

"But I don't have to take your shity cock inside my ass. Which I could get use to."

"Well don't be. 'Cause even now I already get myself turned on," he said with his husky voice into Hiruma's ear.

"No sex tonight," the blonde reminded him once again.

"No. Not tonight. But you definitely owe me one." The quarterback just shrugged, as if saying 'Whatever. You'll fuck me without I owe you one anyway'.

"Hmm… so sleepy," Hiruma said like a whiny, spoiled kid.

It was the first time Agon saw him like that. It was so out of character. It wasn't like the Hiruma he knew and… er... liked. But it was good for a change though.

"Just sleep then," he said and tucked the blonde's head under his chin.

"I'll get drown if I sleep here," Hiruma said, but didn't get away from the embrace. Instead, he leaned against Agon's chest and shut his eyes.

"Do you think I'm just chunk of muscles that'd do nothing if you get drown, huh, bastard?"

Hiruma chuckled. "Just when I thought you're getting soft, you called me names. Pervert asshole," said the blonde, but no trace of malice in his drowsy voice.

"I won't getting soft, you moron."

"I know."

"And I won't get used to with this whole no sex thingy either."

"I know. It's just for tonight."

*End*


End file.
